Toothpaste
by Quiggibub
Summary: Kagome brings back a tube of toothpaste to the Feudal Era. She really should know Inuyasha takes what she says literally...


I do not own Inuyasha. The lady who owns Ranma ½ owns Inuyasha. Or at least created him/it.

It was night time in the Feudal Era. The group had just settled down for the night and were preparing for bed. A freshly restocked Kagome decided to go to a nearby stream to do something she's never done before in the past. She was going to brush her teeth.

"I can't believe I've never remembered to bring my toothpaste! It's as natural as shampoo or deodorant. How did I ever survive with my teeth feeling all fuzzy?" Kagome mumbled to herself as she kneeled down near the stream to get her toothbrush wet. That's when she heard a stick crack behind her.

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

Kagome aimed her flashlight at the cursing heap on the forest floor. "Honestly Inuyasha, when will you learn not to sneak up on me like that?" She walked over to him and knelt down. "If you want to accompany me when I wander away, just say so. Your back will thank you for it."

Inuyasha sat up with his arms crossed. "You should know by now not to walk off on your own. Every time you do, something tries to eat you.." Suddenly a strange new scent hit his nose. He sniffed the air for a few seconds. "Something smells…weird." He worked his nose closer to Kagome, sniffing up her leg till she reached the strange white tube in her hand.

"Inuyashaaaaaaaaa! What do you thing you're doing!" She slammed her hands down in front of her skirt. "Even Miroku never did that!"

"What's this stuff? It burns my nose."

Kagome didn't notice he was pointing at the toothpaste tube as she slapped him. She aimed for his cheek, but missed and hit his ear.

"You bitch! All I wanted to know was what was in the tube!" It was hard to tell if he was confused or hurt or pissed. Probably all three.

As she realized what she did, she got on her knees and bowed down. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were looking at the tooth paste! I thought you were talking about my…well…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. After several seconds of silence, Kagome looked up to see if Inuyasha recognized what she was talking about. His entire head was as red as his haori.

"Even I know not to…why would…" Deciding he'd really rather not continue on the present topic, he moved on. "What's in the tube. I've never seen you with that before."

Kagome thanked the heavens for the change of topic and quickly stood up. "This is called toothpaste."

Inuyasha was busy looking over the slightly squooshy tube. "What's it used for?"

"I put it on my toothbrush and brush my teeth with it." She demonstrated by squeezing a small amount of paste onto the bristles of her brush.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because, silly! It makes my breath small nice and makes my teeth nice and strong."

Inuyasha's ears perked up at that last comment. 'Makes teeth nice and strong, does it?'

Not paying attention to the curious hanyou, Kagome put the brush in her mouth and brushed. Inuyasha paid close attention to the technique she used. "Makes teeth nice and strong. I wonder…"

His thought was interrupted when Kagome spat out the used frothy paste into the stream and rinsed with fresh. "All done! Would you like to walk back to the campsite with me?"

The walk back to camp was uneventful. Sango was curled up with her back facing the fire. Miroku was leaning upside down against a tree, seemingly unconscious. "Stupid monk." Kagome and Inuyasha said simultaneously.

"I'm off to bed." She stretched her arms as high as she could get them. "G'night!" She put her toothbrush and toothpaste back into her large bag and curled into her sleeping bag.

From his perch in a nearby tree, Inuyasha waited for everyone to be sound asleep. "Strong teeth. I wonder…"

About an hour later, when he was sure everyone was dead to the world, he leapt down off of his branch and started searching for the strange smelly white tube and that small brush used with it. His eyes lit up when he found them. "Oh yes! No sleep for me tonight! I really shouldn't leave them alone… Kirara's with them, she'll wake up if anything comes!" He grabbed the items and rushed to the creek.

Kagome woke up at the break of dawn. She looked around for Inuyasha when she noticed he didn't go through his normal "You're finally awake?" routine. 'That's odd…maybe he's hunting something for breakfast?' Her brain didn't feel like working too hard yet, so she went with that. "Maybe I can get a drink before he comes back" she said to no one in particular. She headed to the stream she found the night before, but decided to take a slightly different path.

When she reached the water, she noticed a great amount of bubbles floating on the surface with the current. "That looks like my shampoo!" She stepped out into the water just enough to catch the scent of the foam. "This isn't shampoo! This is my toothpaste!" She ran out of the water and darted upstream, only to find Inuyasha waxing his Tetsusaiga. "What's he…he didn't!" Abandoning all hopes of sneaking up on him, she angrily marched up to him. "What the heck are you doing!"

Apparently, the hanyou was too engrossed in his work to notice Kagome clomping her way towards him till she yelled. Taken by surprise, he said the first words that came to his mind. "Hey Kagome, your toothpaste is broken!"

All the anger left Kagome and was replaced by confusion. "Broken? Do you mean the tube ran out?"

Inuyasha simply replied, "No, I've used the entire tube, and my Tetsusaiga still isn't any stronger!"

Kagome was stunned before she realized what he was trying to do. "Oh yes…Tetsusaiga…father…fang…Ummm, I guess it only works on human teeth!" She didn't have the heart to tell him it was just for hygiene. "Let's go back to camp before Miroku gets himself killed."

Tossing the tube away while handing the toothbrush back, he said "Yeah, might as well. Stupid pervert." He re-sheathed his sword (now minty fresh), and the two made their way back to camp.

Yes, it's short. I woke up at 4 this morning with the idea. I wasn't dreaming it or anything. It just kinda popped into my head. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
